1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to reinforcing door structures and, in particular to reinforcing sectional overhead doors against wind damage, unauthorized entry and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that storms, particularly of gale and hurricane force, cause tremendous amounts of damage to structures. Recent modifications to building codes have been directed to improving the ability of structures to withstand destructive wind forces.
Similarly, a great deal of attention has been directed to improving the security of structures against unauthorized entry.
In both instances, the role of attached or integral structures using sectional overhead doors have not received the same attention as the main building or main portion of a building which does not use overhead doors. However, the overhead door portion can usually be breached much more readily than the rest of the structure. In the case of a residence with an attached garage, the failure of the garage door allows wind forces to be applied internally to first lift off the garage roof, and then the residence roof may well follow, opening up the residence to further damage.
With respect to unauthorized entry, items of substantial value, such as automobiles, machinery or other equipment, are stored in garages. Further, entry into a garage area may enable easier access to the residence area. Therefore, residences are vulnerable, especially in areas where they are only occupied seasonally.
Recent efforts to resolve this problems have been made almost entirely in the area of strengthening the overhead door itself. While this is helpful, such efforts usually add substantial manufacturing costs to the door.
Further, these improvements usually also add to the weight of the doors, requiring adjustment to other door components and causing more difficulty in opening and closing because of the added mass.
As an example, horizontally disposed, individual rearwardly extending ribs have been added to the door panels to resist flexing of the panels. These ribs may be formed integrally with the door, as in foamed-in-place insulated doors. Also, the ribs may be added by the manufacturer after the panels are formed, or as a retro-fit after the doors are installed, usually by bolting them on. The ribs reduce the overhead clearance of the doors, and really do not fully resolve the problems with the overhead doors.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,794,217 is directed to providing a hurricane brace for windows, which includes a rigid brace installed vertically in the window opening with a support extending toward and up against the window pane to prevent the glass from flexing inwardly. While this is helpful, having a function similar to the above-described panel ribs, not all damage is done simply by wind force directly against a window or a sectional door. Not all storm winds are so directed, and the wind direction usually varies--sometimes very quickly, and sometimes oscillating quickly between directions. As a result, the force on a door is not only inwardly, but also outwardly, because of the suctions or comparative vacuums generated by lift and drag effects similar to those forces on airfoil, etc. that are calculated by Bernoulli's equation. Therefore, support is needed for both inward and outward forces.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,783,508 and 2,827,960 are directed to reinforcing structures for barricades in door openings of box cars. However, these devices are directed only to opposing outward forces.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved kit for use in and apparatus for reinforcing overhead sectional doors.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such kit and apparatus which reinforces such doors against both inward and outward pressures trying to breach the door.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide such kit and apparatus which reinforces such doors more economically than alternatives currently available.
Another object is to provide such kit and apparatus which may be used in both retro-fit and initial installation situations, such a kit and apparatus being quickly installed and enabling easy placement and removal when required.
Other objects, advantages and features of this invention will become apparent when the following description is taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.